Waves Of Emotion
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Betty PoV XD For my getty's Enjoy! What happens in the trip of a lifetime? Love Sand Sea and Sun
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE**

**A Sweetie Production**

**27/10/09**

_**I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. This was a dream I had which I wanted to write down and I figured you girls and guy would approve of me writing it for you with changed characters. XD I love you all. Enjoy!**_

It was beautiful here. I had been looking forward to this holiday for ages. Christina and I in the beautiful sun with the vibrant blue sea and golden sand. It may have cost a lot but it would all be worth it, when I left relaxed and calm.

I watched the waves crash against the shore as the boat pulled up to the harbour. We clambered out of the boat and grabbed our bags and walked up the pier. The sun shone high in the bright sky. This was heaven.

"Welcome. You will be staying with the Jacobs and their adopted son. I shall take you to their house," a man said as he greeted us at the end of the pier.

We followed the man and stared at the scenery around us. Once we got away from the beach everything was a luscious green colour. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed as we walked behind him.

A little house was in front of us as the man stopped. "This is your stop. Mrs Jacobs, this is Betty and Christina. They will be staying with you for the next month. They are part of the volunteer programme that is taking part on the island over the summer months."

I looked at the woman stood in front of us. She was quite short and plump with coffee coloured skin. She was beautiful, her long dark hair hanging dead straight down her back.

"Hello girls. Welcome to our home," she said as she opened the door for us and showed us in. She walked up the stairs and took us to our room. It was so pretty and looked straight out onto the beach.

"I'll leave you to unpack. If you want to come down once you're done, I shall get my son to show you round," she said with a large smile as she left the room.

I looked at Christina and we both smiled and started to giggle. "We're here!" I said as I started to jump up and down on the spot. I couldn't believe how lucky we were. Volunteering would be the best thing I had ever suggested.

We walked downstairs after ten minutes. We hadn't too much stuff with us as we didn't think we would need it. I had changed into a pair of shorts and strappy t-shirt as it was so hot outside.

"Girls, you look lovely. This is one of my sons, Lyle. He will take you where you will be working with the local kids. I hope you have fun. Lyle, this is Christina and Betty," she said as she introduced us all.

Lyle was just as beautiful as his mother. His dark hair was spiky on his head and he was tall and lean. Obviously he was athletic.

"You ready girls?" he asked as he held the door open to let us past. We both nodded and headed out into the sun. The rays beat down onto my skin and I enjoyed the feeling of it. I couldn't wait to me the kids we would be working with. This was going to be an amazing experience.

"Okay, so here's the beach. Most of the activities will take place here. My other brothers will be joining us. One of them is from New York too. He's not actually my brother but we pretty much adopted him. He has been staying with us for about two years now. You'll meet him tonight at our barbeque," Lyle explained. I smiled at him.

I felt butterflies in my stomach for some strange reason. I had no idea why this was. Normally, this feeling meant one of two things, but surely it could not be any of those things. I had left them in New York.

We walked around the beach. It was beautiful. The sand was warm and Lyle, Christina and I sat down for a while to speak and get to know each other.

"So, how old are you Lyle?" Christina asked. He smiled shyly and blushed.

"I'm eighteen. My birthday was a couple of days ago," he said as he blushed a deeper red. It was so cute. He was adorable.

"We need to celebrate," Christina said with a smile. I nodded in agreement and gave Lyle a hug.

"This is going to be an awesome adventure," I stated as we got up and headed to the house again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

**A Sweetie Production**

**10/11/2009**

_**Again, quite a long gap between writing but this dream is so vivid in my head I shall continue. I want to know where my Getties are. I miss you all! ENJOY!**_

I looked up at the beautiful sunset. The red glow spread out across the golden sand and I couldn't help but smile as I dug my hands into it. The little grains ran through my fingers and I sighed in contentment.

"Enjoying the scenery," a male voice asked which startled me. I looked up and smiled at Lyle as he sat next to me.

"It's beautiful here," I said as I looked out towards the sea and smiled again. Life was perfect.

Lyle and I sat in quiet and let time tick past. The sun lowered more and the golden rays cascaded across the water. "Come on, B. We have to get to the barbeque," Lyle said as he stood up and held out a hand for me.

"What did you call me?" I asked looking up at him in shock.

He shrugged at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me up effortlessly into a standing position. I smiled and dropped his hand. There was a slight tingling sensation there. I had only felt that once before, but I wasn't going to go there. Not now.

We walked along the beach and up the stairs to the pier where the barbeque was taking place. We spoke quietly just about life. Being with Lyle was easy. Like a past time. This wasn't right. What was I doing?

We arrived and I saw Christina helping out Mrs. Jacobs. I waved and ran over to them. I pulled Mrs. Jacobs into a hug and then Christina. "We need to speak," Christina said in my ear. I nodded and then went for a walk back along the pier.

I wanted to be alone for a while and headed back along the sand. I was soon discovering a favourite spot for me to think. It was right by the waterfront and in front of a small boat. It gave me the perfect view of the island and the water. It was stunning. I was taken out of my daydream by the sound of feet shuffling through the sand.

"Well, well, well, there's someone I never thought I would see again," a familiar voice said. I spun around and looked straight in the face of the man whom I had once loved. Giovanni Rossi. "Hello, B."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter THREE**

**A Sweetie Production**

**20/11/2009**

_**Guys, okay, I apologise for the short chapter last time. Seeing as how Maggie is complaining I shall get writing again. Don't want you to feel unwanted and unloved, especially since I love you all!**_

I was speechless. I did not know how to react. "Gio, erm… What? Why? How? Hi," I finally settled on.

He smiled that crooked smile and I was lost. I felt the same way I had all that years ago. "I think I should be asking you the same thing, Miss Suarez," he said, his voice sounding like music to my ears.

The sun had finally set and all that illuminated the beach was the full moon. The twinkling stars overhead made the situation much more romantic.

I heard the movement of sand beside me, breaking me out of my daydream once more. I looked over and saw Gio lounging beside me on the sand. I used this time to examine him closer. He was clean shaven and his hair was slightly longer than the last time I met him. His face looked older, but not by much and his eyes twinkled as he turned to look at me. "Busted," he said with a laugh as he caught me staring at him.

The jeans and t-shirt combo would never get old on him. It still suited him. The way his t-shirt clung to his body made me want to gently feel his arm and I could only imagine what lay underneath the material. Why had everything gone wrong before? Oh right, because I am an idiot. Simple as.

"So, B, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Gio asked me. I could tell he was smiling by the tone in his voice even though I wasn't looking at him at that precise moment.

"Well, I'm still working at Mode and am now Creative Director. Moved back home and am now staying with Hilda and Papi. I came here to do some volunteer work and to help out with the local community. I thought it would be a brilliant writing experience for me and a good excuse for a break. That's about it. What about you?" I explained as I turned to face him, running my hand through the sand.

"Impressive Suarez. Well, I moved over here and got adopted in by Mrs. Jacobs and her family. I opened a Deli here and gave Lyle a part time job. I love life on this island," he said in a dreamy voice. It was obvious he adored this island and also his new family.

Gio and I sat and spoke for a while. It was nice to be in company I was used to. Then the dreaded topic was brought up. "So B, what about your love life? How did that turn out?" Gio asked. I looked at him. I wanted so badly to tell him it was perfect and that I was happy, but I could not lie to this man. I had hurt him in the past. Hopefully, I could make this up to him. So I would tell the truth.

"Gio, I had a relationship with someone called Matt. To say he wasn't right for me would be an understatement. My mind knew the truth the whole time. There was only one person that I wanted to be with and I couldn't get a hold of him. I tried so hard but I couldn't find him anywhere and there was a reason for that," I explained. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, Henry did move about a bit so it would have been difficult to find him," Gio stated. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Surely he didn't think I wanted Henry.

"Listen! The reason I couldn't find him is because he was here. Gio, it was," Betty started before getting interrupted.

"Betty! Betty! Where are you?" Lyle's voice shouted across the beach. I looked at Gio with a pained expression. He stood up and helped me up off of the sand. "There you are!" He ran up to me and Gio. "I see you've met Gio. He's as good as a brother to me." Gio half hugged the little man and my heart swelled. They were just amazing together.

"Come on Betty. Let's head back to the barbeque. Gio, you too. An old tradition is away to begin. I can't wait!" Lyle said excitedly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away with Gio dragging behind.

We got back to the pier where the barbeque was taking place and I found Christina and filled her in on the Gio situation. Suddenly, a large bell went off.

"Everyone today is a special day. Lyle, has found it. The one. He is finally going to become a man. We know that he is a little older than everyone else on the island but he is ready at last," Mr. Jacobs who I had only met once today announced. I smiled as I watched everyone cheer, joining in myself. I watched as the flames flickered in the lamps that lit the pier. It was magical.

Lyle walked along the pier from where he was stood. He winked at Gio and I smiled again. He walked past Christina and smile and straight up to me. He didn't stop as he grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his. I was too shocked to react at first as his lips mashed with mine. His breath was sweet and his lips were soft. I was surprised to say the least.

My brain finally started to work and I pushed Lyle away. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I ran from the pier and down the few steps to the beach. I kicked of my sandals and ran as fast as I could. Lyle had kissed me. In front of Gio. I had a pull to Lyle but Gio I was sure was my soul mate. I couldn't deal with this.

I ran and ran and ran, until my legs would barely move. I looked over my shoulder and the pier seemed miles away. Thank goodness. I sat down on the grassy bank and sighed. This was not how tonight was meant to be. Lyle had been so excited. He had kissed me. I had enjoyed it. What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Chapter FOUR**

**A Sweetie Production**

**03/12/2009**

_**Sorry it's been so long guys. You know with Freddy going AWOL it is difficult to keep writing without the inspiration but I think I may have found a new source of inspiration. Maybe. :P Anyway, please enjoy! Love you all so much :DI'm also going to dedicate this to Livia since it's her birthday soon :D**_

I slowly walked back to the house. I had stayed on the beach all night. I had not wanted to return. It was now light and I figured I better go back and change. I did not know how I would cope with having to face Lyle's family and Gio. I would have been so happy if it was anyone else but me! Why did it have to be me? He was such a good kid and if I had been in any other situation I would have loved to have been Lyle's. But Gio was back in my life. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

I opened the front door gently and peered inside. As soon as I stepped in, Mrs. Jacobs pounced. I was expecting a full on shouting match but she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "Dear, we were so worried about you. Where did you stay last night?" she asked. I was shocked. This surely wasn't happening.

"I stayed on the beach. I didn't want to come back as I feel like I have brought shame on your family!" I sobbed. Mrs. Jacobs wrapped her arm around me and held me close until my tears subsided.

"Betty, I apologise for last night. Lyle said he had spoken to you. He was meant to make sure you weren't in a relationship or that you didn't have feelings for someone else. He was too stupid to realise that. Dear, do you want to tell me about the man that you so obviously love?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

I sat down and looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "You know him better than you think. That's the worst thing. Lyle knows him too. Mrs. Jacobs, I love Gio. I have for a long time, but when I tried to find him I couldn't. He disappeared off the face of the earth. It turns out he moved here. And when I saw him the other day, all emotions came running back to me. I can't forget how I feel about him, but now neither he nor Lyle will speak to me again because of what I did," I cried out.

Mrs. Jacobs sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I placed my forehead against her shoulder and the tears started to flow. I really couldn't decide what I was going to do. My life was never going to be the same. That much was clear in my head.


End file.
